Un long chemin
by Keep Hope
Summary: One-shot. Un couple détruit par lui-même peut-il se retrouver? HG/DM


**Bonjour à vous tous!**** Une bonne année!**

Un long chemin

* * *

Poudlard… Un lieu magique et féerique où, dit-on, tout est possible. J'ai appris à mes dépends que certaines choses sont parfois impossibles dans un court laps de temps. 

Poudlard. J'y remet enfin les pieds après la fin de cette fameuse guerre qui en a détruit plus d'un. Tout cela me semble inconcevable. Tant de morts. Trop de morts. Force de constater que le château se tient toujours droit devant moi, son imposante stature illuminée pour faire disparaître tout ce noir qu'apporte une nuit sans lune.

Je suis ici dans un but bien précis. But que présentement je regrette. Une foule de souvenirs m'assaillent, bons et mauvais. J'en tremble, j'en tombe à genoux. Je veux partir, oublier le but de ma visite ici. Je veux tout oublier. Recommencer ma vie à zéro. Et pourtant, c'est impossible. Depuis le moment où tu t'es immiscé dans ma vie, rien ne va plus. Je dois couper les liens une fois pour toute, pour moi et moi seule.

Je me relève, prête à te mentir. Je prend mon courage à deux mains, chose que tu n'as jamais faite. Tout aurait été différent. Je ne serais pas ici, démolie, marchant jusqu'à tes appartements. Je toque à la porte. Tu m'ouvres, ne te doutant pas du but de ma visite. Ton visage déjà pâle devient blafard. Tu as peur, comme toujours. Peur de ce que tu as pu ressentir, peur de ce que tu ressens toujours. Sans dire un mot, tu me laisse entrer.

Ne comprends-tu pas que toutes ces promesses que tu m'as faites m'ont abattues? Je ne te demandais qu'une chose, que tu les respectes. Poltron! Tu n'as pas su le faire. Tu as fait de ma septième année un enfer et un paradis à la fois. J'ai su te faire confiance, tu as su me faire confiance. Et tu as tout détruit en renonçant à tes rêves. La guerre t'a mis face à tes choix rapidement. Tu n'as pas su y réagir, ton courage t'a fait défaut. Par un seul geste, tu as ruiné tout ce que nous avions mis tant de temps à construire.

Je le sens, je le sais que tu regrettes tout ce que tu as fait. Tu n'oses pas me regarder droit dans les yeux alors que je te parles. Tu n'as été qu'un lâche. Tu acquiesces. Tu ne bronches pas alors que je te dis tes quatre vérités. Tu m'a blessée, à moi de te blesser. Tes remords ne me suffisent pas.

Tu dis que tu veux changer. Change! Deviens un homme, deviens celui que tu as toujours voulu être. Je ne te reconnais plus. Qui es-tu réellement, qui es-tu? Celui que tu aspirais à être? Non. Celui qu'on t'as obligé à être? Oui. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas changé? Je t'ai attendu des jours, j'ai attendu des semaines que tu daignes te montrer. Tu me l'avais promis. Pas besoin de me répondre. La peur a déjà répondu à ta place. Poltron! Comment voulais-tu que je réagisses? Un long chemin nous sépare. Ta peur nous a détruit, tu t'es remis à elle. Je ne souhaite qu'une chose, que tu disparaisses de ma vie.

À ces mots, des larmes coulent sur ton visage. Ton beau visage d'ange. Celui qui m'a tant fait rêvé. Tu as accepté ce poste de professeur ici pour te soulager de ta peine. Tu savais que je referais surface. Je m'ennuie de toi, chaque parcelle de mon corps te réclame. Regarde-moi quand je te parle, regarde ce que tu as fait de moi. Une femme seule et démunie. Tu me fixes alors droit dans les yeux. Aurais-je touché un point sensible Malfoy?

Tes yeux quittent mon visage et descendent vers mon ventre. Ton visage se referme brusquement. Tu me fixes, tu veux lire en moi. Je sais que tu en es capable. C'est à mon tour de ne plus te regarder en face. Mes robes de sorcières ne suffisent plus. Brutalement, tu m'empoignes. Je sais que tu as compris. Tu n'étais pas sensé le découvrir, je voulais t'en faire la surprise mon chéri. 11 ans plus tard, ça aurait été une belle surprise non?

Déchaîné, tu m'enlèves ma cape. Tes yeux m'accusent et me sondent. Tu me jettes à la figure mes quatre vérités. Chacun sont tour. Tu m'accuse d'avoir utiliser ma haine pour nous rendre malheureux. Tu ne pouvais croire ce que tu découvrais. J'aurais sciemment rendu malheureux une autre personne pour te faire souffrir davantage.

Je suis en larmes. Tu es toujours au dessus de moi. Je suis soumise. Tu m'embrasses avec la force du désespoir. Je combat pour ne pas répondre à ton baiser. Je me combat. Peine perdue. Comment pourrais-je te combattre, toi, mon seul amour? Je sais que tu as changé. Mais tu ne peux pas t'imaginer comment j'ai vécu ces derniers mois. Je suis devenue la risée de tous. Moi, enceinte? Pas mal pour une Miss-je-sais-tout. On me prend pour ta putain! Jamais tu ne m'as défendu. Et pourtant, nous savons tout deux ce que nous avons vécus. Pourquoi m'as-tu laissée seule?

J'éclate en sanglots. Tu es furieux, je le vois à ta manière de te tenir. Furieux contre moi, mais furieux contre toi serait plus vrai. Ne me ment plus et prend ton courage à deux mains si tu tiens encore à moi, si tu tiens au nous que nous avons engendré.

Tranquillement, tu te diriges vers la porte. Tu la fermes violemment. Je me recroqueville sur moi-même. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de venir ici seule sans avertir personne? Mon courage s'évapore prestement. J'entend ta respiration saccadée, tu t'approches de moi. Mon cœur s'accélère, ma haine me quitte. Tu tombes à genoux à coté de moi et me serre dans tes bras.

Nous devrons travailler ensemble à reconstruire ce que tu as si bien détruit. Nous le ferons pour notre petit trésor, certes. Mais maintenant, nous comprenons l'importance du ''nous''.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu ce petit one-shot. En espérant que vous l"avez apprécier.**

**Keep Hope**


End file.
